


Kiss With A Fist

by SkyewardSmoakingQueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Change one thing change everything, Crack, Dark Humor, Dark Snow x James, Death, F/M, Romance, Timelines and Chaos, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyewardSmoakingQueens/pseuds/SkyewardSmoakingQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of birthday crack!fic for my beloved, SmoakingQueen2. I told her about an idea of mine a while back and when asked what she’d like for her birthday…this is what she asked for. Sparked by the conversation Snow and Charming had about if he could’ve been like James had he been the one raised by George in 2x13, “Tiny.” No, this is not Charming as James though. Dark Snow x James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With A Fist

**Kiss With A Fist**

**A/N:** A bit of birthday crack!fic for my beloved, SmoakingQueen2. I told her about an idea of mine a while back and when asked what she’d like for her birthday…this is what she asked for.

**Disclaimer:** I feel I have to preface this by saying that I ship the FUCK out of Snowing. Snowing is my die-hard OTP. HOWEVER…I have MASSIVE amounts of plot bunnies for what could’ve been had Snow met James. I don’t usually ship them, BUT Dark Snow and James are an incredibly interesting proposition for me. This is a sojourn into the dark side, lovelies. So, if you don’t like, don’t read. If you do like, review.

**Rating:** Mature (language and suggestive themes)

**Summary:** Sparked by the conversation Snow and Charming had about if he could’ve been like James had he been the one raised by George in 2x13, “Tiny.” No, this is not Charming as James though.

**Written While Under the Influence of:** Muse-Butterflies and Hurricanes, and Muse-Survival.

 

**Prologue: Of Strings and Chaos**

\--- 

  
_String Theory: Dr. Michio Kaku’s theory that the essential building blocks of all matter as well as all of the physical forces in the universe exist on a subquantum level. Those building blocks resemble strings, and how the matter created by those strings behaves depends on the vibration of the strings. Parallel universes exist alongside one another in bubbles, but interaction between those worlds is possible._

_Chaos Theory: Small changes in the initial conditions lead to drastic changes in the results (Butterfly Effect). Because we can never know all the initial conditions of a complex system in perfect detail, we cannot hope to predict the ultimate fate of a complex system (Unpredictability)._

  
\---

Time was a fickle bitch.

She guarded her secrets like a prude to her virtue. But after a century of seduction, she finally granted Rumplestiltskin a peek beneath her skirts.

He saw the past clear as the water in a gently-flowing stream, the present like that stream meeting a river with a thousand tributaries. The future, however, had no simple water metaphor. The future was a ball of millions upon millions of threads, hopelessly knotted and coiled.

Time had neglected to mention that.

Hence the assessment: Fickle bitch.

But Rumplestiltskin was a spinner by trade.

He spent the next century carefully picking those threads apart enough to glean at least some of the information he’d need. Names and faces, mostly.

A brunette with cunning in her dark eyes.   _Cora_.  Another brunette whose dark eyes were alternately vulnerable and hard.   _Regina_.  Skin white as snow, hair dark as ebony, lips red as blood.   _Snow White_.

Those were the easy ones.

Not so easy were twins.

Which twin was   _the one_ ,  the one he needed to make his quest successful? Both would grow up to be strong, both would grow to be handsome, and both could do nicely in the role he assigned them. But the important part was: What effect would they have on the girl?

He needed her vulnerable enough to be pliable, but not so vulnerable as to end up dead somewhere. He needed her strong enough to fight back, but not so strong as to end things prematurely.

David, James, James, David…which would he choose? Which would be best?

One way to find out.

With a giggle, Rumplestiltskin tugged one of the threads as far from the knotted mass as possible and squinted at it, color and light and sound and life exploding behind his eyes.

Time would wait until that very moment to give a warning about trying to make any changes…

 

**SmoakingQueen1**

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: 
> 
> String Theory Info: http://science.howstuffworks.com/science-vs-myth/everyday-myths/parallel-universe3.htm
> 
> Chaos Theory Info: http://fractalfoundation.org/resources/what-is-chaos-theory/


End file.
